In All Sin
by Evee9109
Summary: Karin and Sasuke make a dangerous bet and Sakura becomes their victim. She will be caught in a web of deceit and in the middle of a lifelong rivalry between two clans with two men fighting for her love. Rated M for language, violence, etc.


_**In All Sin**_

_**Author's Note: Well, this is a little fanfic I've been working all summer on trying to write but I have been too lazy to do so. And writer's block kept rearing its head every time I tried. This fanfic is slightly based on a Spanish soap called Perro Amor (Doggone Love) but not entirely. I didn't use that name because frankly, it sounds rather weird. If you watched the soap, you'll have a slight idea what this is about but be warned that it will not be entirely based on it. This story will be AU but I will try to keep it close to the manga/anime if possible. This fanfic is dedicated to annee loves sasusaku, Cherry Blossoms 1991 and Amore Inmortal. They have been a big help to me. Thanks Amore Inmortal for beta reading this story and helping me in the writing. Read and Review. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its awesome characters. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I don't own Perro Amor, which belongs to its creator which I don't know who it is. I do own my ideas and one of the four OC's that will appear in this story.**_

_**XXXX**_

**Chapter One: Costume Parties and Wicked Intentions**

Cool autumn air fluttered through the open bay windows into a bedroom. The walls are white with beautiful cherry blossom trees painted upon them. A young woman with long, pink hair sits on the window seat, looking out at the early afternoon skies. Her jade eyes appear distant as a smile grazes her lips. Tonight was the night. The night that she had been waiting for. The night of her return after four years of studying abroad. Tonight, she would see her friends again. She smiled and wondered if they would even remember her. She certainly remembered them all.

In school, she wasn't exactly the popular girl, but she did have friends in high places so she wasn't a total social pariah. Her best friend was Ino Yamanaka, THE most popular girl at school. Though they were the best of friends, the two were as different as Day and Night or as Fire and Ice. Ino was a party girl who obsessed over fashion and boys. While Sakura was the studious type who spent a lot of time in the library studying and reading. She read a lot of medical books because she had always wanted to be a doctor like her grandmother, Tsunade.

That was why she went away to study. She had graduated high school a year early and then had received an offer to attend a very prestigious school to continue her studies. She had taken the opportunity without second thought. And now, she had returned to continue her studies in medicine.

She turned away from the windows and her gaze shifted to her bed. It was a queen sized bed covered by a cherry blossom printed comforter. Her whole bedroom had been redecorated in a cherry blossom motif. She sighed. She was used to cherry blossoms surrounding her everyday of her life; she was named after the Sakura tree after all. She really didn't understand why everyone always made it a point to give her cherry blossom themed items and gifts. It was cute though, she thought.

Resting a top of her bed was a lovely white dress with a slit on the side and cutout sleeves that tied together to keep them fastened. The dress had a gold ribbon that was tied around the waist. Beside it there was a pair of gladiator heels that tied up to just a little above her ankles, and silver laurel wreath headpiece.

It was her Greek goddess costume for the costume party that was organized by the prestigious Uchiha family. She would make her return known to her friends there. No one knew that she was back in Konoha except for her foster brother, Naruto and of course her best friend Ino, both of which had been sworn to absolute secrecy. She wanted her return to be a surprise.

Although she knew it was probably very hard for them to keep this secret especially since she knew that both of them had the loudest mouths imaginable.

She broke away from her thoughts and hurried to get ready. Ino had said that she would come by at seven to pick her up. Since no one knew of her return, she didn't receive an invitation so she would accompany her as her guest. She smiled. Tonight was surely a night that she would not soon forget. It would truly be a night to remember.

**XXXX**

Sasuke stood by the bar downing another shot of vodka as the music pounded in his ears. To say he was bored was an understatement. He was not the type of man that particularly enjoyed social gatherings as ridiculous as this one, but being heir to the prestigious Uchiha clan meant that he had to endure them. He sighed as he watched a group of girls gawking at him, albeit discreetly from across the room. They were obviously gossiping among themselves about him because when his gaze met theirs, they turned away abruptingly, as if they were embarrassed to have been caught staring. He smirked internally as he contemplated going over there to ask one of the girls to dance but decided against it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone sit on the stool next to his. He smirked and turned around. It was a woman dressed in a red corset dress with black detailing. Her vibrant red hair was left lose over her shoulders. Her costume fitted her devilish personality to a tee. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the irony. But then again this was Karin and she had always made a show of flaunting her beauty and power.

"Where's your mongrel of a boy toy...I mean boyfriend, Karin?" Sasuke asked as he signaled the bartender to replenish his shot glass.

"Nice to see you too again, cousin." She says with a smile. "Kiba is around somewhere, but I'm sure you really don't want to talk about him now do you?" Karin smirks.

"No, of course not. There are many other things that I'd rather talk about and that mutt isn't one of them." Sasuke replied. He had other things on his mind.

Karin nodded her head and ordered a drink. "So, how about we play a little game."

Sasuke looked at his cousin amused, raising an eyebrow. He wondered what Karin was up to now. He knew that her games were not to be taken lightly and always ended with him at her mercy. "What are you plotting now, Kari?"

"Nothing, I promise my dear cousin. I just want to have a little harmless fun, that's all. But if you're too scared..." she baited him.

Sasuke and Karin were cousins. They were best friends and they confided in each other. But since they were fifteen, they had become much more than that. They had become lovers in a game filled with danger, excitement and wagers.

The more risks there were the better their game became. They were playing with fire and someday they were bound to get burned. But that didn't matter as long as they had their fun. In their games everything was fair. Falling in love was forbidden.

"I am not afraid of anything." he countered. "Tell me what kind of game do you want to play?" Karin smiled triumphantly as he took the bait. This would be the best game yet. She knew that her dear cousin never backed down from a challenge and that was fine by her.

"Sasuke, tell me, when is the last time you seduced a virgin?"

**XXXX**

"Kami, I'm so nervous, Ino." Sakura told her blonde friend in a worried tone. They stood by the doors of the Uchiha mansion. Sakura was nervous about going in. What if nobody even remembered her? She didn't want to make a fool of herself if that was the case. Twirling a loose strand of her recently curled pink locks, Sakura looked at Ino for reassurance."Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Oh stop being such a baby, Sakura. You will not make a fool of yourself. At least not if you're with me. Trust me." Ino said as she applied some lip-gloss. Ino wore a short aqua blue strapless dress with blue and purple faerie wings. "I mean we both look fabulous, don't you think so? I can already imagine the guys lining up to dance with us and all the girls staring in jealousy."

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled at Ino's attempt to cheer her up. It worked because she was able to relax. Just a bit. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and walked in with Ino by her side

**XXXX**

Neji was getting pretty annoyed as his friend; Rock Lee was currently making a scene with his never-ending talk about the power of youth. Quite frankly it was starting to his grate nerves. Neji sighed in irritation. He did not even know why he had agreed to come to this party held by them; the Uchiha clan. The very clan that drove his family, the Hyuga clan, to ruin. He hated them. It was because of them that his father was now dead. He committed suicide after discovering that the Uchiha clan had bought and took possession of everything that rightfully belonged to the Hyuga clan.

Neji swore vengeance for the wrongdoings that the Uchiha clan had done against his family. They would pay for what they did to the Hyuga clan. He could see all of them clearly from where he stood. Itachi Uchiha was dancing with a brunette woman dressed as a pirate, whom Neji assumed was his wife or fiancée. Madara Uchiha was conversing with a man that looked cold and snakelike in appearance. Finally, Sasuke Uchiha was at the bar drinking with his cousin, Karin.

From the corner of his eye, Neji caught a glimpse of his best friend, Tenten, dressed as a gypsy talking to his cousin Hinata who was in a 20's Flapper costume. He then decided to go check on them, to make sure that none of the Uchiha bothered them. He wasn't going to allow them to harm his family anymore than they had already done. He had noticed the Madara eyeing Hinata when they had arrived.

"Hey, Neji or should I call you Master Hyuga?" Tenten teased as Neji arrived. He was dressed as a Jedi Master, a costume that she had chosen for him because otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to find a costume at all. It suited him.

Neji didn't reply to her attempt at a joke. "Hello, Tenten. Hinata."

"Hi, Neji." Hinata whispered smiling at him. She looked relieved to see him because she was starting to get anxious. She had noticed the elder Uchiha staring at her and could feel his gaze on her every so often. It was frankly starting to worry her.

"Neji, did you get a text from Ino, saying to be here by? Something about a surprise?" Tenten asked, wondering if he had any clue as to what the blonde girl was planning.

Neji shook his head. "No, I don't know. I got a text from Naruto that said the same thing."

"I wonder what those two are up to. Hinata received the same message from Ino." Tenten replied and Hinata nodded in ascent. She looked down at the watch on her wrist. It's almost 8. So we'll know what this is all about in a little while."

**XXXX**

"So, are you up for to play this little game of mine, Sasuke?" Karin asked waiting for the dark haired man to respond. She didn't know whether or not he would accept her challenge or refuse it. Either way was fine by her. The game was fairly simple, Sasuke had to find and seduce a virgin. He had to do whatever it took to get her to fall for him or at least sleep with him. If he succeeded, Karin would have to do whatever he wanted for a month, and vice versa if he lost. The only catch was that he could not fall in love with the girl or he would automatically lose this wager. That was something that he was not willing to do. As the heir to the Uchiha clan, his pride would not allow him to fail.

"I accept your challenge, Karin. Be prepared to lose because I do not plan on losing this bet." Sasuke said with an air of confidence. He knew that the odds were well in his favor. After all he was handsome and he knew that many women would not be stupid enough to refuse him. He had yet to find the a woman that did not fall for his charms. "And to show you that I am a good sport, I'll let you choose the woman."

Karin nodded and looked around the room looking for a suitable 'victim' for their game. Her sight lands on a young woman who had just come through the door. "Alright. I choose her." She said pointing to the girl. Sasuke turns to see who was the poor, unfortunate or rather the fortunate woman that he had to make fall in love with him. She was indeed beautiful, he thought. She had lovely pink hair curled and pinned carefully on her head. She was dressed in a white dress. She looked like a goddess, which is what he assumed was supposed to be her costume. Perfect, he thought as he was dressed as a warrior of ancient times. They matched at least. That was a good sign. He was not the only one who noticed her. Many heads turned to look at the newcomer, some looked rather shocked to see her.

"Well, would you look at that. Your little victim is none other than Sakura Haruno. Don't you remember her, Sasuke?" Karin asked. "It seems luck is on your side. I think she is your idiot blond friend's sister or something."

Sasuke just smirked and watched the girl as she was surrounded by many of the guests that were their age. Well, this was certainly going to be interesting. Perhaps he could get Naruto to introduce him to her. He was confident that he would win this bet. Whatever it took, he would make Sakura fall for him.

**XXXX**

_**A/N: Well, chapter one is done. I'll try to update soon. The links to everyone's costume is on my profile. Not all of the characters were introduced yet. They'll be in the next chapter, hopefully. This chapter was sort of an introduction to the story. Read and Review! Thanks again to Amore Inmortal for beta-reading. And to annee loves sasusaku and Cherry Blossoms 1991 for all their help and encouragement. Arigato!**_


End file.
